Death's door
by B gal
Summary: Dib summons the grim reaper to kill off his wrost enemy. But, everything comes at a price. rated just to be safe. xover one shot.


(an: hope you like this. enjoy!!!!!!!!!! disclamer: I only the plot.)

Dib got out a spell book. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Then, read a spell silently.

After a while, the grim reaper appeared. A huge smile came on Dib's face.

"Your the one that triggered the spell?" Grim asked.

Dib nodded slowly. He hugged Grim.

"Get off of me," Grim yelled, pulling Dib off.

Dib looked at Grim.

"What the heck do you want me for?!?!?!?!" Grim yelled.

Dib was silent for a moment, then spoke up.

"To kill off someone," Dib said.

Grim merely shocked his head.

"Why not?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"For 2 reasons," Grim said, "1. because it's not his time yet and 2. I had mine own problems."

A cell phone rang. Grim picked it up.

"GRIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a very board yet demanding voice, "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Not now," Grim whispered sharply at the phone.

He hung up, muttering a few swears.

Dib pondered a bit. Then, he got an idea.

"Are you a slave to whoever was on the phone?" He asked.

"Unfortunatly yes," Grim said, "along with her dumb friend of hers."

"Why don't I make an offord," Dib said.

Grim listened in full adtention.

"I'll break you free of your endslayment," Dib said, "under one condiction."

Grim listened to every word Dib said.

"You reap my enemy's soul."

Grim nodded eragedly.

"It's a deal," Grim said happily.

He was on his way when he screeched to a hault. He then faced Dib.

"You better get me free," He sneered, "I'll stall him, but if i don't get free, I'm reaping your soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A flaming background came around Grim when he said the 'reap your soul' part.

Dib nodded in agreement.

"But I may warn you," Grim said, "the one who controls me is very smart. She can out smart you easily."

Dib looked at the grim reaper before going into the portal.

"It's a chance I'm going to take," He said, "if I want my enemy stopped."

* * *

Billy was busy playing with a hocky stick. Mandy was busy reading a book. 

"Where's Grim?" Billy asked stupidly.

"I don't know," Mandy said, not even bothering to look up from her book, "but he better come back."

Then, a portal came out of nowhere. Dib came out of it.

"STANA CLAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Billy yelled at random.

"..."

"That's not Stanta, you nitwit," Mandy said, "that's a wannabee paranomal investigator from another demention."

"How did you know that?" Dib asked the girl.

"I'm a lucky guesser," Mandy said.

She then turned her adtention on her book.

"Oh," Billy said, "do I still get presents?"

"... No," Dib said.

"Why your head's so big?" Billy asked stupidly.

Dib twiched a little. He pushed Billy out of the way and went up to Mandy.

"_It looks like that kid gets ticked off at what Billy had said_," Mandy thoughed, "_it may be an advantage if he chalenges me to anything..._"

Mandy looked up from her book.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked.

"I want you to free Grim," Dib sneered.

Mandy looked at Dib.

"Give me one good reason why I should," Mandy said.

"Man kind depends on this," Dib yelled.

"Whatever," Mandy said.

She turned her adtention back to her book. Little did anyone around her know, she was pondering a though. there was a silence for a while.

Dib then got an idea.

"Do you like chalenges?" Dib asked.

Mandy turned a page a book.

"Yes," Mandy said, not even bothering to look up.

"What if we do one," Dib asked, "any chalenge. If I win, you let Grim free."

Mandy looked up a bit.

"What if I win?" Mandy asked.

Dib thoughed about it for a moment.

"_I already got mine life on the line here_," Dib thoughed, _" and I can't risk anything inportant in case I do lose."_

Dib then wrote something on a peice of paper.

"If you win," He said, "you get this."

Mandy looked at the front of the paper. A small smirk came on her face.

"Deal," Mandy said, shacking hands with Dib.

A smirk was on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Grim...**

Zim was working on his latest plan. Grim looked at the alien and smirked.

"_All I got to do is reap this guy soul and I'll be free from those kids,_" Grim thoughed.

He then looked at him.

"I must stall time for the moment..." Grim muttered under his breath.

* * *

Mandy and Dib were inside the demention of games. 

"We played a few games," Mandy said, "win them all, Grim is free."

She faced him.

"Lose even one, the punishment of your defeat shall be upon you."

Dib nodded his head.

"It's a risk, but its worth it," He said to himself.

Mandy had a hidden smirk on her face.

"He's a fool..."

* * *

Dib and Mandy went in the area. 

The only one there was Billy, who watch them with a stupid grin on his face.

"We play our first game," Mandy said.

It reviled to be DDR.

"...Is this a joke?" He asked.

Mandy faced him.

"I never joke," She sneered.

Dib nodded. He sighed.

"Why does the fate of man kind is in a simple game of DDR?" He muttered to himself.

He got on the dance mat. Mandy faced him.

"This game is different then the other DRR games," She commented.

Dib looked at her.

"The first one to fall on the mat loses."

Dib nodded.

For five hours, they danced. Dib felt his legs about to colasped, but he kept telling himself that earth depended on him.

Mandy was panting, but kept her sterght up.

Then, she fell on the mat.

Dib looked at Mandy and smirked.

"I win."

Mandy picked herself up.

"We still had 5 more games to play," She sneered.

Dib looked a bit nervous. It was only beginning.

* * *

They went up to a table with a checkerboard on it. 

"Best 2 out of three," Mandy said.

Dib nodded.

They played checkers for a while. They were tied one to one.

Mandy was planning her next move when she herd something.

"GO MANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That distracted her consteration. Dib found an opened area and got her place.

"Checkmate," He said with a smirk.

Mandy walked away.

"You got lucky," Mandy said blankly.

* * *

Mandy and Dib played three more games. 

The third game was getting Billy out of here.

Dib won by getting a toy and throw it outside.

The fourth game was keeping their balence over a slim stick on a water bank.

Dib won that by Billy, caming back with the toy in his mouth, barking at Mandy making her lose her balence.

The fifth game was trying to keep completely still.

Dib won agian. Billy make Mandy colasped by yelling in her face.

Mandy death glaired him.

* * *

"This is our last game," Mandy commented. 

Dib nodded.

"I know."

Mandy faced him.

"This time it has a chanlege to it," Mandy said.

Dib looked scared.

Mandy looked at him.

"And just to make sure I won't losed conertration," Mandy said.

She chained Billy to a wall, with ducktape over his mouth.

"Maybe its one of the phsyical ones," He told himself.

Mandy passed him a demon sword. Dib grabbed it.

"I decided to do a real game for the last," Mandy said.

Her sword looked like a comination of the sypth and a sword.

"This is the old battle to the death," She sneered.

Dib looked scared.

"_Holy crap, she makes me look sane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

"The one who colaspes on the ground barely alive loses," Mandy said.

Dib looked in fear, but got the sword out.

"And to make it ever sweeter," Mandy said, "the winner can kill off the loser in any way he or she disires."

Dib smirked. Not only he's going to free the one who's going to kill of his rival, but give the revenge as well.

They battled to the death. Mandy was a stronger fighter then Dib predicted.

Everytime he got a chance to get her, Mandy hit him even stronger.

It was only a matter of minutes before he colasped on the ground, completely scarred and bleeding.

Mandy looked at him.

"You losed," Mandy said.

She walked off.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Dib asked, hoping to espape Grim's fate instore for him.

Mandy faced him.

"Had you been through enough?" She asked.

Dib sighed.

Mandy then got out a contract out of flames.

"Now before you leave our demention," Mandy said, "I want you to sign this."

He sighed, then sign the contract.

Mandy gave him the contract.

"Noe get the other two to sign," She sneered.

Dib nodded, then left, with a contract and guitly though at hand.

* * *

Dib went in front of Grim. He was holding Zim in his death grasp. 

"This better be good, mon," Grim said, "this Zim guy's annoying and Gir makes Billy looked smart."

"IT ADVANCED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim yelled.

"For the millionth time, YOU BEEN TRICKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grim yelled in anger.

Dib got out a simple peice of paper.

"Just sign this first," Dib commented.

Grim got out a random pen from a portal.

"Both of you."

He got Zim a random pen. They then both sign the paper.

Dib hid it before anyone had a good look at it.

"So..."

Dib shocked his head sadly.

Grim put Zim down.

He got out his sypth.

"A deal's a deal," Grim commented.

Dib sighed. He wonder if this planet dervises to be saved.

He felt his chest bled as his soul got out.

Then, they both herd a voice.

"Enough lolly gagging."

Grim turned to see Mandy with Billy on a leash.

"What the heck are you doing here Mandy?!?!?!?!?!" Grim yelled.

"Just to collect the end of my bet," She said in a sneering tone.

Zim gave a confused look.

Mandy hold her hand up. The paper in Dib's pocket disappeared in flames. It reappeared in Mandy's hand with a quick flame.

"That's a binding underworld contract," Grim commented.

Zim death glaired him.

"Your going to get it, Dib stink," He sneered.

"I get all of Zim's labs and its containments," Mandy said.

She faced Zim.

"Even you," She sneered.

Zim got a real look of fear. He, being controlled by a human? That's the wrost thing possible he could think of.

Mandy grabbed Zim by the antenies and pulled him in the labs. You could hear him screaming.

"Come on, you idiots," She commented.

"Okkie dokkie," Billy and Gir said.

They went in behind him. Mandy faced Grim.

"Your still trapped in the losing cruse," Mandy sneered, "I'm just going to spend time with my new slaves. Your free of living with us, but when the time comes for me to used you, you'll be my slave agian for a short period."

Grim looked at Mandy.

She pulled Zim away into the lab. They closed shut.

Grim looked at Dib.

"Ok, I'll go with sorta free," Grim commented.

Dib felt the pain disappear. He looked at himself.

"But," Grim said, "I still own your soul."

Dib looked on.

"Your now inmortal," Grim said, "you live on like any normal mortal, but when the time comes, you'll have the one thing that most mortals don't had."

"Whitch is-"

"You'll find out," Grim commented dryly.

Grim faced him.

"Just one thing," Grim commented, "how did you know about-"

"I though that just in case I losed back there, I decided to give Zim to Mandy."

Grim got it.

"So, you gave Zim a puishment wrost then death?" Grim asked.

Dib nodded.

Grim left the place.

"_He hads no idea what he got himself into..._" He thoughed to himself.

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames.)


End file.
